Greg Foster
Greg Foster (born Gregory Foster) was portrayed by Wings Hauser, formerly by James Houghton, Howard McGillin and Brian Kerwin. Biography Greg's father, Bill Foster, abandoned him. His mother was Liz Foster and his two siblings were Snapper Foster and Jill Foster. Jill put Greg through law school with a part-time job. Chris Brooks, Snapper's girlfriend, moved out of Snapper's house and went to work for Greg at Legal Aid. When Chris discovered that her father was financing her salary, she quit which disappointed Greg who had fallen in love with her. Greg overcame his feelings for Chris and fell in love with Gwen Sherman. Shortly before their wedding, Greg discovered that Gwen was a prostitute. They postponed their marriage and Greg tried to help lead Gwen out of prostitution. But Gwen's pimp used physical force to pressure the terrified young woman into continuing to accept clients. Greg finally persuaded Gwen to press charges against him. With prostitution behind her, Gwen experienced a spiritual awakening and left Greg behind to devote her life to God as a nun. Bill and Liz remarried but Bill had cancer and it progressed quickly. The doctors doubted that he would live out the year. Bill was eventually hospitalized and put on life support. He plead with Liz to pull the plug and Liz agreed to obey his wishes. But she was so traumatized by doing it that she suffered a stroke and forgot that she did it. Snapper was accused of killing his father. Luckily Greg was now a practicing lawyer and got Snapper was cleared of murder charges. Liz was never charged. Greg was donating his legal services to a medical clinic where Snapper also worked when Nikki Reed stopped by to see her sister, Casey Reed. Nikki was instantly attracted to Greg, they began dating and eventually made plans to marry. But Nikki was still dealing with the emotional aftermath caused by killing her father in self defense which led her to question her self-worth. When Nikki’s lover Paul Williams learned of her plans to marry Greg, he tried to stop her. But Nikki insisted that she loved Greg so Paul settled for being friends with her. Nikki signed with LA modeling agency run by Rose DeVille. Nikki was in too deep to walk away by the time she discovered that Rose's main source of income was prostituting her models. Rose arranged for Nikki to meet with a client, Walter Addison, in his hotel room, but when the man tried to pressure Nikki into having sex, she resisted. The man chased Nikki around the room and suddenly collapsed from a heart attack. In a panic, Nikki called Rose who arranged to dump Addison’s body in a alley. A kid named Tony stumbled upon the body and went through the corpse's pockets in search of a wallet. The Genoa City police spotted Tony and booked him for murder and Greg was appointed as Tony's public defender. Nikki was threatened to keep her mouth shut or Greg would be killed, so she left Greg. On the way out of town she had a car accident and was hospitalized. A hitman arrived but he accidentally shot Liz instead of Greg, though Liz did recover. Rose was arrested and Greg divorced Nikki. Following his divorce, Greg fell for single mother April Stevens. Greg was stunned when April revealed that Greg’s nemesis, Paul, was the father of her baby Heather Stevens, but he saw her innocence and resolved to stick by her. When Heather became gravely ill, Greg convinced Paul to marry April and be a real father to Heather before she died. But following Heather’s recovery, Paul and April agreed to divorce and go their separate ways. Greg resumed his romance with April, but she left him. In 1982, Snapper, Liz, Stuart Brooks (Liz's husband) and Greg moved to London. In 2003, Liz arrived in Genoa City with Snapper and Greg from their home in England with the news that she was to undergo brain surgery. Knowing she might not survive, Liz felt it was time to admit to Jill that she was adopted. In 2010, Greg came to Genoa City upon hearing that Liz was dying. He left shortly after her death. Relationships Parents *Bill Foster (father, deceased) *Liz Foster (mother, deceased) Siblings *Snapper Foster (brother) *Jill Fenmore (sister) Marriage *Nikki Reed (divorced) Nieces/Nephews *Chuckie Roulland (nephew via Snapper) *Jennifer Foster (niece via Snapper) *Phillip Chancellor III (nephew via Jill) *Billy Abbott (nephew via Jill) *Cane Ashby (nephew via Jill) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Original Resident Category:Foster family Category:Heros Category:1970s Category:Protagonists